Dragon Twins
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: Echizen Ryomi is Echizen Ryoma's twin sister. They both have a destiny to fulfill. Seigaku gets involved as well as Nanjiro. Maybe pairings. Still in Plot Construction. Please read then review. Ch. 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

"Hello" – talk

'_Hello_' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy

"**Hello**" – speaking English

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Info:

Name: Echizen Ryomi

Gender: Female

Age: same as Ryoma (Duh, twins)

Looks: Golden eyes (like Ryoma), long hair (colors is same as Ryoma), feature faces looks exactly like Ryoma except she's feminine.

Personality: Super shy, very neat, active, very nice, and very serious. She will hurt or maybe kill anyone who hurts her brother.

Other facts: On the verge of being mute forever if she speaks one word. The same Tennis she and Ryoma play as well as the same level.

Secret facts: If anything happens to one of them, the other will feel the pain as well. Secret ultimate power surge every time they hold on their pinkies. Ryomi can talk telepathically only to Ryoma. Ryoma can hear it and understand.

Hidden secret facts:

Ryoma is the Dragon of Ice

Ryomi is the Dragon of Fire

History facts: Kouseki (Ryoma) The Dragon God of Ice and his sister Kasai (Ryomi) The Dragon Goddess of Fire are the most power dragons since 10,000 years ago. They bring balance to Earth but one-day group of seven sinister priests captured them. But then when it upsets the balance of its nature, they soon realize it was their most major mistake; Kasai's heart pound hard and loud enough to be heard throughout the island and then Kouseki's heart follows. After each beat, both soul energy were drained as they used all their power to bring balance once again. Once the sinister group died from the power that the two Dragons create it was nearing death as well, the death of the two dragons. But there is a prophecy.

Once every thousand of years, two twins with a mark on their neck that shaped like a Dragon's wing are the incarnation of the Two Twin Dragons. They are responsible of fulfilling their destiny but soon come with a price. The priests are as well reincarnated every thousand of years and play the same part to use the power of the dragons to control the world. If the two dragons managed to stop them and destroy them, their destiny is fulfilled but if they both die, they will have to repeat over and over again.

* * *

The airport, 11:30 A.M.

In an airplane that was about to land on Japan Airport is the prodigy Princess of Tennis, Echizen Ryomi. She won Girl Tennis tournaments like Ryoma. She has to be with him because she can't take it being alone anymore. So here she is on the plane with her older cousin Aoshi. Aoshi is Nanako's older brother. He wanted to see his sister to see how she doing. The reason Ryomi comes is because of their destiny. Their reason of being together as well as playing tennis. "Please fasten your seatbelt we're about to land," said the Attendance Lady. "**Ryomi, we're almost there. You get to see your brother again,**" said Aoshi while Ryomi grip his arm tighter from nervousness and anxiety of seeing her twin.

Back in the Airport, Ryoma went to the soda machine and gets 2 Ponta cans. Once he gets he quickly goes to Gate54 where his sister and his cousin will exit. About 10 minutes later, the passengers of the plane gets out. Ryoma waited until he felt a familiar loving presence. He smiled warmly. His sister is here. She was right there standing. She stared at him as he stared at her. With a blink, she ran over and clings on him.

_­NII-SAN!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!_

"It's great to see you too Nee-chan" said Ryoma as Aoshi walks up. "Seriously, how come you're the only one that can hear her?" Aoshi asked. "Twin telepathy" said Ryoma sternly. He can speak so nicely to his sister and yet he can't to others. (He's ice, duh) "Well, let's get going" said Aoshi. Once they go get their bags, Ryoma hands the other Ponta to Ryomi. She gladly takes it and starts drinking it. "Hey, what about me?" Aoshi whined. "Go get yourself one, you're old enough to take care of yourself" said Ryoma coldly. "Spoiled selfish brat" muttered Aoshi. Ryomi giggled of the amusing scene.

Once they arrived at home it was 5:00 P.M., Ryoma helped her sister pack in his room. Yes, they'll be sharing the same room. Ryoma will have to sleep with a sleeping bag while Ryomi sleep in the comfortable bed.

_O-nii-san, you do remember everything we've gone through, right?_

"Hai nee-chan…we need to watch out for those priests though it's true they have no memory of the past whatsoever they can still be dangerous…Should we let our families know?" 

_Our relatives should not know and it is that important that we should not tell anyone anything…_

"Hai, furthermore, do not loose control"

_I'll do my best…just don't get hurt by playing this sport._

"Since when?"

Since that guy Sasabe threw his racket in your face and that person from Fudomine made you go through his strategy and because of your stubbornness you got hit by your own racquet.

"Alright but I never loose my control"

_But I do so please stay out of trouble and stop provoking people_

"Where's the fun of that?"

"Oi! Echizen! You home?!" shouted the obnoxious senpai outside.

_Who was that?_

"Momo-senpai, he's one of the regulars of Seigaku which I am in" said Ryoma as Momo's ranting goes on. "Echizen! Oi!" shouted Momo once more. "Uresayo! You're too noisy!" shouted Ryoma out the window. "Oi! Echizen! Why weren't you at school today?" Momo asked. "I have to pick up my sister from the airport" said Ryoma.

"Liar!"

"No, I'm not! She's right-?? Nee-chan?" Ryoma looked back and saw Ryomi ran to the bathroom and closed it. Ryoma sweat dropped. '_She never change…I can't believe she's that mega-shy_' Ryoma thought as he shook his head and sighed sadly. Momo was then forced to go home from Ryoma. He didn't really want to deal with his annoying senpai. He was tired from waiting at the airport and so tired he wants to go to sleep. It was 9:30 P.M., dinner was great, the family was going along well, and Ryomi is having much difficulty of adapting. She's also very nervous for tomorrow's school.

_UGH! No matter which body I'm gonna be in, it's always the same thing of school! School! School! They teach us the same thing!!_

"Nee-chan, they don't know who we are"

_I know! But still I just got from the airport and now I have to go to school?! Ne, o-nii-san!_

"You'll get through it" said Ryoma as he turns off the light and went to sleep.

…_School is far more of a threat_

"Wait until you taste something much more threatening" said Ryoma mentioning the _juice_ memories.

_?? Well, good night…_

"Night"

* * *

In the next chapter, the major confusion will start.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes from reviews:

1. No-Yaoi (no offence, I'm not racist on it but it just doesn't feel right for me)

2. Maybe Ryomi/Fuji or Tezuka/Ryomi and Ryoma/Sakuno.

3. Post more reviews or I'll update even longer

4. Vote for Tezuka/Ryomi, Fuji/Ryomi or another.

5. Ryoma is 20 minutes older than Ryomi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. 

"Hello" – talk

'_Hello_' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy

"**Hello**" – speaking English

# – Vein

* * *

5:30 A.M. 

BEEP-BEEP-CRASH!

Ryomi shots up from her bed and saw across the room, the now broken and shattered alarm clock. Ryomi sweat-dropped because she remembered putting the alarm in exactly 5:30 A.M. I guess Ryoma wasn't too fond of it. Speaking of Ryoma, Ryomi looks down to see her brother going back to sleep. Karupin meowed and sat right next to Ryomi. Just then the door opened by a very worried Nanako. "Everything alright?" Nanako asked. Ryomi nodded then pointed to where the broken alarm clock. Nanako follows where she is pointing and saw the shattered alarm. "Oh dear, who did this?" Nanako asked shockingly. Ryomi, even Karupin pointed at Ryoma who's still sleeping. Nanako sighed. "Well, since I'm already up and it's impossible for me to go back to sleep, I'm going to make breakfast now" said Nanako. Ryomi nodded in response as Nanako closed the door and leaves.

Now time to deal with my darling brother… 

Ryomi then gets up and walks over to Ryoma. She was now upset because of that crashed it got her so scared as well as interrupting her peaceful dream. She knelt down and started to whisper (or telepathically) near his ear.

_Onii-san…#…Onii-san! …. ONII-SAN!!!_

"…Snore…Snore…"

_RYOMA-ONII-SAN!!!_

"AHH!" Ryoma shots up from the sudden shout and quickly glared at the person. Instead of expecting to see a very scared soul who had the guts to wake him up, he sees his little innocent sister whose eyes are now firing glazing death glare. There's no one in the world that could beat that look. Ryoma was now uneasy, he really didn't know why his sister is so mad at him. She pointed across the other side of the wall. Ryoma followed and saw a shattered alarm clock which still has the image of the time 5:30 A.M. Ryoma blinked and remembered throwing the infuriated blasted device to the wall. It must have waked his sister up when she was having a peaceful dream. Ryoma gulped and looked at her a look for mercy and forgiveness. She was not buying it. She is very mad, mad enough to have the desire to force him to drop out the nationals, which is very cruel.

_If you don't want me to hurt you then go get ready for school, Onii-san._

"H-Hai" stuttered Ryoma as he quickly went to the bathroom. "Kowai" whispered Ryoma as he entered the bathroom. Ryomi gives a satisfying smile to herself although it wasn't enough she let him off the hook for now but surely and seriously she will not let go until her victim is gone. Shrugging off the eventful scenario, she went to the other bathroom and gets ready. After that, she puts on her Seigaku uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Ryoma who was already sitting and about to eat once his sister sat down. They both look down and saw their least favorite meals. American food. The twins sighed as they hold the urge to complain and eat their toast.

"Whoa, It's 6:30 and you guys are already up?" said the ever-annoying father who came down and sits to eat with them. Ryomi gave him a look, after a few moments Ryoma started snickering. Nanjiroh blinked and cock his head in confusion. "What?" Nanjiroh asked with a dumb expression. "Nee-chan said you are the worst embarrassing father ever, have you even heard the word 'clothes'?" said Ryoma. Nanjiroh looked down to only see wearing his underwear and nothing more. Nanjiroh blushed embarrassingly. Nanako was giggling hysterically at the white underwear with black hearts on it. The evil twins laughed. Ryomi who's just hysterically giggling could not be heard but Ryoma. Nanjiroh then with shame goes up stairs and quickly change.

After breakfast, Ryoma and Ryomi leave for school very early. Too early that once they got there, the principal just arrived about to open the school. "Wow you two students are very early today," said the principal. Ryomi didn't reply (Cuz she can't!) as she clings and hid behind Ryoma because the mega-shy of her around other people. The principal blinked at the girl's action. Ryoma sighed. "Could we please go in now?" Ryoma asked. "Uhh hai" said the principal as he let the two in. The synch twins then started walking to their homeroom. Ryomi just got her schedule last night and it seems she has every class Ryoma has except Computers because Ryomi has Arts.

After a half an hour passed the school was starting to get crowded that Ryomi was getting too scared almost claustrophobic. Ryoma saw this and decided to go outside the tennis courts. When almost there Ryomi noticed something as she lets go and walks over to the most honorable machine, the vending machine. She got excited as she took out coins to buy her favorite drink, Grape Ponta. Ryoma did not noticed her sister's disappearance as he continued to the tennis courts only to be greeted by Kawamura as well as Fuji and Tezuka. "Hi Echizen-san" said Kawamura with a kind greeting. "Kawamura-senpai,

Fuji-senpai, Buncho" replied Ryoma by saying their names.

"Hi" smiled Fuji.

"…" No response from Tezuka but a firm nod.

"This is actually the first time I've seen you so early" said Fuji. "Well my sister suggested it," said Ryoma. "Sister?" Kawamura and Fuji both asked. Tezuka just had a slight surprise from the inside but on the outside, it was still a stoic face of no interests. "Yeah she's right-?!?!?!? Nee-chan?!" Ryoma asked as he looked around not seeing his twin anywhere. "…oh great…she's lost. I'm going to go find her, Jane," said Ryoma as he left quickly. While he ran he then bumped in to Horio. "Oi Echizen! Why are you running?" Horio asked. "Hey you okay Echizen?" Katsuo asked. "Yeah, you look worried" said Kachiro.

"No, have you seen-"

"Ryoma-sama!! Look what I made for you!" shouted Tomo as she showed a poster with Echizen in the middle of the poster about to hit the ball while the background was covered like an inside of a tornado. "Tomo-chan, not too loud" Sakuno whispered to Tomo. "Ne, did you-" Once again he was interrupted. The school bell ring and before Ryoma has the chance to say anything the freshmen trio, Tomo, and Sakuno pushed Ryoma to their homeroom class.

* * *

With Ryomi, she looked ever so confused. She finally got her Ponta after deciding she'd get the grape Ponta than the blue PowerAde. She blinked when almost the entire halls of school were empty. Ryomi shrugged and went to her class but then noticed some things. 1, Ryoma isn't here, 2 she doesn't know where her class is, and 3 she's lost. She sighed solemnly. 

_Oh well, I'm just gonna ask for directions…Wait…what if I get in trouble? What if the teacher will get me? What if-if I'll never find my way out!? Well, I'll just have to find Ryoma! Besides how hard can it be._

She looks outside the window and noticed how huge this school is.

_Oh…it's that hard…Oh well, eventually I'll have to see him. Fate has great moves to get my brother and I back together besides, the teacher might think I'm retarded if they don't know I'm mute._

To her, honestly, finding Ryoma is a good task but it's going to be hard not to be caught. She sighed heavily and started finding. In class Ryoma was still worried that he didn't pay attention in his classes at all. Once the next period bell rang, instead of running off to find his sister, he gets pulled by his annoying friends to the next class, seriously, they can't even leave him alone. Ryomi who was always having trouble with navigation, she keeps on getting back to same spot she was. This was really annoying her. She keeps ending up in the same place for the 50th time.

_I give up! I'll ask until the next lunch bell rings!_

When the lunch bell rings Ryomi was about to go to cafeteria and saw so many people coming out. She was freaked out that she ran off. She then passed the second hallway to the left and kept on running. Once she turned left, Ryoma came out of the classroom after getting scowled for sleeping in class again. Ryoma looks left and right and decides where to search for her. He nods and turned right. ( so close yet so far away) Once the lunch bell rings again meaning it's over, Ryoma did not find his sister and Ryomi ended in the same place she was in. She screamed in frustration if she can because of her frustration her hair started burning. No, she really IS burning! She noticed this and quickly puts out and luckily the halls were empty and the fire alarm did not turn on.

Ryomi keeps on walking and walking and only to be in the same place yet again. Ryomi sighed heavily. She gives up and sits on the bench near the vending machine. This was not her day. No matter where she goes even in new paths she keeps on ending up the same place. Why is that?

_Why? WHY?! What did I do to deserve this?! … and why didn't I just check the tennis courts? … HA! Of course, I'll just end in the same place for the 100th time! Woo-hoo for me!_

Another bell rang, and kids gather and leave to their classes. It was empty again. Ryomi sighs then she noticed two people coming. Without a thought, she quickly hides to the nearest Janitorial closet door. She peeks to see a brown hair 3rd or 4th year with a hyperactive red head almost around the other's age. Ryomi examined them and saw Tennis racquets. She was excited and decided to follow the two senpais. She made a very good distance from them so she would not be seen. When they were outside Fuji stops and turns around. Ryomi quickly hides behind a tree but was too late when Fuji and Eiji caught her.

"You don't have to hide no more, we can see you" said Fuji while opening his eyes. Ryomi admittedly that look was scary but nevertheless ignore the comment. "It's okay! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! You can call me Eiji! You can come out now! We're not mad!" said Eiji as he looked very excited. Ryomi was still wasn't sure but she obeys and slowly goes over to the two senpais but stopped about 7 feet away from them. "Like I said, I'm Eiji! Are you new here? Cuz I've never seen you around" said Eiji. Ryomi then nodded firmly. "Can you talk?" Eiji asked. Ryomi solemnly shook her head. "Well, why not? It's okay! Don't be shy!" said Eiji. "That's not what she meant Eiji, I really think that she can't, she really can't. She's mute" said Fuji. Once again, Ryomi firmly nodded. "Oh sorry, I should have known," said Eiji. Ryomi then made an it's-okay-smile. "Well, care to explain why were you following us?" Fuji asked with a smile. Ryomi then took out a pen board and quickly rights down and shows it.

**Tennis Courts**

"T-t-ten-tenny-tennis…C-co-code…?? Fuji! Please!" said Eiji. Fuji chuckled. "It says, Tennis courts. She wanted us to lead her to the tennis courts" said Fuji. Ryomi nodded firmly again. "Well alright! Let's go!" said Eiji as he led the way. By now, the two senpais started noticing how she almost looked like… 'Nah! Couldn't be!' Eiji thought. 'Didn't Echizen say something about her sister? … she does have every of his looks…maybe she is… oh well, we'll find out…' Fuji thought and with that his smile grew. This was noticed by Ryomi who is now feeling uneasy.

_I don't wanna know what he's thinking…_

When they were about to reach the end of the path of Blossoms, Ryomi spots something, something so holy. She ran to it and sacrifices her coins to get her favorite Grape Ponta from the Holy Vending Machine, which means separation from Eiji who was still babbling and Fuji who was following along not listening as both did not noticed Ryomi had left them. Ryomi got her Grape Ponta and smiled with satisfaction.

_Life can't get any better! …??? They're gone…no…I'm lost…once again…_

She sighed hopelessly as she walks around aimlessly hoping to find some one; instead she ended up in the same place before she met the two senpais. Ryomi is fuming. But back with Fuji and Eiji, they arrived at the tennis courts late. "Why are you two late?" Tezuka asked who's obviously mad and shock that Fuji is actually late. "Nya! We were helping this girl-?! Where'd she go?" Eiji asked as she looked around not finding the girl. "She's gone…" said Fuji who was a bit surprised that he, I mean HE did not noticed her gone.

"…change then go run 10 laps" said Tezuka as Eiji looked at him as if he was crazy that the acrobat would lie.

"Nani!?"

"20 laps…"

"Hai…" said Eiji as he sadly went to go change. Fuji follows while smiling, knowing that things will never change.

Back with Ryomi, she finally found the path of Cherry Blossoms and follows the road. Just then she saw the tennis courts.

_Finally! I really need a map so that next time I won't get lost!_

While walking up, she saw three freshmen, very harmless as well as weak. She walks over to them. The red hair boy seems to be bragging something that he shouldn't be bragging. The trio did not noticed her presence so she tap the bragging baboons shoulder and with that he screamed. Ryomi blinked in surprise. Was she really that good at sneaking? "Hi, I'm Katsuo, are you new around?" the almost bald freshman asked. Ryomi nodded firmly. "And I'm Horio! Say, are you here to sign up for the Tennis club? Because if you do, I would gladly teach you a thing or two about tennis because I have 2 experience years of Tennis School" said the red hair guy.

_Did he just think that I don't know how to play tennis because I'm a girl!? Oh, he'll pay!_

Ryomi starts writing something on her board and shows it.

**You & me, Tennis, now!**

The two tallest trio stared at the board not under standing what it means but luckily the shortest one in the group(Kachiro) understands. "She's saying she wants to play a match with you Horio in tennis" said Kachiro. "Oh, okay! It's free time for freshmen so we can play!" said Horio as he took out his racquet. They went to the Tennis court. Ryomi sitting down on the bench tying her hair in a pony tail then tightening her shoelaces. After she was ready, she took out her racquet, it was purple with a black handle. It has the same size figures as Ryoma's racquet but it's different because of the color. Katsuo and Kachiro just now noticed that somehow. She looked really familiar, almost like a replica of the Prince of Tennis. They quickly shrugged it off saying that there was no way she is. Ryomi writes on her board and shows it.

**Play serious if you value your life**

Kachiro nervously gulped as he was engulfed by fear and now worried of Horio's safety. "What it says?" Horio asked. "Umm, she said to play serious…and the rest I cannot tell you but if you really wanna make it out in one piece, play serious!" said Kachiro. Horio was confused but ignores it, truly a fool he is. "Game and set match umm…" Katsuo stopped and looks at Ryomi. Ryomi sighed and wrote down her name.

**Ryomi**

"Ahhh, thank you, Ryomi to serve" said Katsuo. "I won't go easy on you!" said Horio. Ryomi smirked evilly. She tossed the ball and did the most unexpected thing to the freshmen trio. The ball went flying right next to Horio and aim high to Horio's face. Unfortunately, Horio jumped out of the way before the ball could hit him. "T-twist serve!?" shouted the trio. "Uhh, Ryomi's advantage, 15 to none" said Katsuo. After about 3 minutes Horio lost 5 service games to Ryomi. And from the past 3 minutes, it was affecting a lot of people to watch this match. Horio was now shaking, if he loose this, he'll loose the match. Ryomi was about to do another twist serve, before the racquet hits the ball; Horio covered himself because he already has a bruised nose, black eye, and lip bleeding. Ryomi saw this and she lightly tapped the ball as it bounce to the opponent's court. Horio was dumbstruck. It wasn't a twist serve but a very easy serve to return. Ryomi got out her board, writes it and shows it.

**Baka!**

"Translation?" Horio asked. "Baka…" said Kachiro who was still utterly shock that this girl, maybe this girl is really related to Ryoma. "Game set match to Ryomi, 6 games to none," said Katsuo. Everyone who was watching was amazed. Momo, Takashi, and Eiji watch the whole match, which ended very quickly. "There's some one who's good at tennis! Like Ochibi! …!! Hey wait! That's the girl that was lost and ask where the tennis courts!" said Eiji. "Eh?! Kikumaru-senpai, you know her?" Momo asked. "Not exactly but we did meet a while ago" said Eiji who frowned remembering that Ryomi left Fuji and him as they got in trouble with Tezuka and were running 20 laps. Ryomi started packing her stuff and went outside the tennis and then noticed a lot of people surrounding her. She quickly took off because of so many people.

_I think I'm really claustrophobic!_

She ran and ran aimlessly around, she looked back once but it was a fatal mistake. She bumped into some one. Ryomi quickly stands up without looking at the person and started bowing her head twice.

"Ow…? Nee-chan?" said the person who was obviously Ryoma.

_…?? Onii-san!?_

Ryomi quickly clings on him as always just then 6 people came up. It was the freshmen trio and the Seigaku regulars, one of them was the boy that helped her, the red headed hyper one. "Nice game, Ryomi-chan," said Horio. Ryomi was already feeling pressured around people so she hid behind Ryoma and buried her face not wanting to see them. "Oi, Horio, leave her alone and who told you to call her by her first name?" Ryoma asked with his very cold tone. Everyone was shocked that he was actually over protective on some one. "Oi Echizen, do you know her?" Momo asked realizing that Ryoma and Ryomi look obviously the same except that Ryomi has long hair and as lender body. The rest of the regulars see this and came up to see what's happening. "Hai, I know her" said Ryoma. "II Data… by looking at the eyes as well as related genes of that girl clinging unto Ryoma and he doesn't really mind, it's a 100 that girl is Ryoma's sister and it's a 68 that her name is Echizen Ryomi," said Inui whose scribbling away in his book.

"Hai" said Ryoma as Ryomi shows her board, which says **Yes**. The whole tennis courts were silent. Tezuka is surprised of this event, Ryoma has a sister.

"EEEHHHH!?!?!?!"

"Mada Mada Dane" said Ryoma as Ryomi shows her board.

**You still have a lot of work to do

* * *

**

This is the last time I'm writing a long chapter.

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

1. Buncho Buchou, got it. Thanks!

2. 6 games to love, got it. Thanks!

3. I know that imouto means little sister but I decided that Ryoma calls Ryomi, nee-chan (big sister) and Ryomi call him, O-nii-san (big brother). So it really doesn't matter because the main point is that they are twins with many abilities and most have similar personalities. So I'm quite aware of this. So alright, I'll change a few things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

"Hello" – talk

'_Hello_' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy

"**Hello**" – speaking English

* * *

"Echizen! Why didn't you tell us you have a sister?!" said Momo (obviously).

"Because you didn't ask," said Ryoma.

_W-who are they?_

"That's Momo-senpai, the one from yesterday," said Ryoma. Everyone was then confused. "Nya, Ochibi, she didn't say anything," said Eiji. Inui was scribbling away while saying, "I have heard many rumors about twins able to have telepathy to each other's minds".

"Eh?! Really! Nya! Ochibi's sister is cool! Ne, Ne! Hello! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! You know me!"

Ryomi then started writing on her board and shows it to him. It has an English writing and a kitty face.

**Neko-chan!**

"?? Nya, what does it say?" Eiji asked. "Neko-chan, she's calling you Neko-chan," said Ryoma. "Nya! I like it!" said Eiji.

The regulars were confused at this situation, worst, they were surprised how Ryomi know them well. Ryoma noticed this.

"She has the ability to tell a person's personality by just looking at them. It represents to show who they really are but you have to say your name first," said Ryoma.

"Sugoi! What about me?"

Ryomi looks at him, almost like looking through his soul.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but you can call me Momo-chan!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this except Tezuka who's keeping a stoic face and Fuji always keeping his smile. Ryomi started writing down and then shows it.

**Momoshiri!**

"…Momoshiri…" said Ryoma then snickered. Everyone laughed at this. Momo then have a vein popped out. "Serves you right! FSSSHH!" said Kaidoh. "Hmm, let me try," said Inui. Once again, Ryomi looks through the soul.

"Inui Sadahara," said Inui. Ryomi then started writing again.

**Data freak**

"…Data freak" said Ryoma. Inui face faulted as the rest laughed at his expense. The nickname really did fit him. "Mine shouldn't be worse, FSSSHH! Kaidoh Kaoru," said Kaidoh. Once again, Ryomi does the look-into-the-soul then shows them their nickname.

**Nice Mamushi**

"Nice Mamushi" said Ryoma. Everyone was quiet except Momo who laughed at his expense. Mamushi was always used from Momo. It must be true that Kaidoh is Mamushi but what's with the word nice? "Why did she put nice?" Eiji asked who seem to be curious. "Hmm, maybe because Mamu-ahem-Kaidoh has a soft side for animals," said Inui as he recovered himself from almost stooping low to Momo's level.

"Oh…"

"Hmm, I'll try, Oishi Shuichiro"

Ryomi does the look-into-the-soul and then shows it. Ryoma didn't get to say it but instead he started snickering. Fuji who understands it released a few giggles. "Unya! What does it say?!" Eiji asked. "Oishi is the **Oka-san** of Seigaku," said Fuji. Everyone took a while to register on what Fuji just said before bursting out laughing that the nickname fits him very much.

"I am not the mother of Seigaku!" shouted Oishi as he was furious.

"My turn! I bet it's something good! Horio-" before Horio gets to say his full name, Ryomi already showed him.

**Bragging Gorilla**

"Bragging gorilla…that sort of fits him" said Ryoma as he thought, '_He is always bragging…_'

"No way! I don't brag that much!"

"Yes you do!" shouted both Katsuo and Kachiro.

"Nya! Taka-san! You're up!" said Eiji.

"Hi, I'm Kawamura Takashi, welcome to Japan"

Ryomi starts writing down again then shows it.

**Yin & Yang**

"…Yin & Yang?" said Ryoma.

_I can see two sides of him, Onii-san. Only activates by some things…I don't know what. There's many of it._

"Oh…" said Ryoma but he said it in a tone like I-think-I-already-know.

"Well, Taka-san has a split side personality when he grabs a racquet" said Inui.

"Well my turn, Fuji Syusuke"

Ryomi used the look again. She shuddered and took two steps away from him and starts writing. After a while, she shows it.

**Creepy Tensai**

"Creepy Tensai…"

Everyone already knew that and no one laughed about it either. It was just too scary.

"Saa, Tezuka, your turn!" said Fuji as he gave him a smile. Tezuka just do so.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu"

Ryomi gives the look and then writing it. Everyone took a step closer to see what it is. Ryoma then tells them to back off since Ryomi was getting scared. After she was done, she shows it but this time in Japanese.

**Sensei**

There was a paused before everyone burst out laughing. Teuzka just adjusted his glasses ignoring the world. Then everyone from the tennis court comes up to Ryomi and asks her about them as well. She did not like this, there were too many people. Ryoma didn't like this either. Ryoma and even Ryomi, secretly, shot a pleading look to the captain. Tezuka noticed this and nodded.

"40 laps around the court! Now! This is not the way to act in front of Echizen's relative!" shouted the captain as everyone started running. Ryomi bowed twice to Tezuka as Ryoma thanked him.

* * *

After the run, everyone went back to practice. But the regulars went back to where Tezuka with Ryoma and Ryomi are. They forgot to ask Echizen's sister's name. Ryomi started writing down and shows it.**Echizen Ryomi**

"Nya! Ryomi! Kawaii name!" said Eiji. Ryomi blushed from the compliment.

"Yes it's a very nice name," said Fuji. Ryomi blushed even more.

"She really looks just like Echizen! If we could only make his hair longer, those two would be the same!" said Momo. Ryoma glared at him and Ryomi just laughed even though it couldn't be heard.

"Echizen-san" Ryomi turns to around to look up at the **_Data Freak_**.

Ryomi cock her head meaning what.

"Let me offer, some of my delicious drinks," said Inui as he holds up a pink and yellow swirl. Everyone except Ryomi back away and sweat dropped from the drink. Ryomi cock her head in confusion but took the cup anyway.

…_It looks good_

Ryomi was gonna drink it and Ryoma reacts quickly.

"NOOO! RYOMI!" But it was too late. Ryomi gulped it down all the way. Everyone froze like a bomb will explode if they move even on step. After she drinks the cup, she lowered it down. There was a moment of silence until then Ryomi crushed the plastic cup. Everyone took a step back. She started walking up to Ryoma and grabs his racquet. She then went to a swords style formation, facing at Inui. Inui was taking notes.

'_She took my Infuriating Max Drink, she then went on and grabbed Echizen's racquet and looks like about to kill me with that…Oh my…_' Inui put away his book and started running when Ryomi took off chasing him, yearning to hit him so hard on the head. Amazingly she caught up fast, she jumped, Inui looks back and screams, and then-

WHAM!

Everyone just froze, not wanting to move. Ryomi just whack him so hard in the head. A huge bump was made. She drops the tennis racquet and went somewhere. After a while comes back with an empty plastic cup and holds it out to Inui who was sitting up rubbing his head. She nudged him with the cup, and everyone was confused as to why she's doing that. Ryoma, who knew, looks at her with wide-eyed fear. Momo noticed this.

"Echizen, what she's doing?"

"…She…she…she said the drink tastes good and wants another" Everyone look wide-eyed with their jaws drop almost to the ground. Tezuka just stood there surprised. Fuji just smiled. Ryomi made a huge smile. Inui shuddered in fear with a nervous laughed as Ryomi's big smile just turned into an evil smile.

* * *

Please review! More votes!

Ryomi/Eiji: 2 (Reviews)

Fuji/Ryomi: 1 (Reviews)

Tezuka/Ryomi: 1 (from me)

Kevin/Ryomi: 1 (Some one in my school suggested it)

Yuuta/Ryomi: 1 (My friend suggested!)


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

1. None at this chapter…

Nicknames:

1. FujiCreepy Tensai

2. EijiNeko-chan

3. TezukaSensei

4. MomoMomoshiri

5. KaidohNice Mamushi

6. InuiData Freak

7. KawamuraYin & Yang

8. OishiOka-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

"Hello" – talk

'_Hello_' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy

"**Hello**" – speaking English

* * *

Today, the Seigaku's Club Tennis Members are running. Well, running for their lives is the best statement for it. Ryomi waits next to Inui while drinking Inui's Penal Tea watching the members run. It was still amazing for everyone how she can LOVE the drink. It was a very terrifying moment for Ryoma but shrugs it off, not wanting to know why his sister can withstand it's evil taste.

_Keep it up! O-nii-san!_ Ryoma telepathically shouted to her brother. Ryoma, who is the only person that can hear her, grew annoyed as he said, "I know that!"

Some who didn't know that Ryoma and Ryomi can telepath with each other, as a result, they thought that the freshman prodigy was going crazy.

Just then, Sakuno and Tomo came by. Tomo was completely shock as she another girl who looked exactly like _her_ Ryoma. Sakuno was just stunned. They both walk over to Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro who are resting on the ground after the _drink_.

"Horio, who's she?" Tomo asked as she pointed to the imposturous girl. "Oh, that's Echizen's twin sister, Ryomi-chan", said Horio.

"Eh?!"

"Ryoma-kun has a sister?" Sakuno asked. Katsuo and Kachiro nodded at her question. Wow, to think that Ryoma has a sister. Tomo just stood there, so surprised, unable to move. Sakuno decided to introduce herself as she walks up to Ryomi.

"Hi, you must be Ryomi-chan, Ryoma-kun's sister, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Yoroshiku" said Sakuno as she holds out her hand. Ryomi looks into her soul and saw so many secrets and one that stands out the most. She gladly shook her hand, knowing the secret of hers. '_So…she likes Onii-san and she's Obaa-san's granddaughter…hmm, this would be interesting_' Ryomi thought as she tries so hard to make a happy smile instead of an evil sinister smile.

Sakuno then noticed Seigaku's girl uniform Ryomi is wearing. Sakuno smiled. "You'll be attending here, right?" Ryomi nodded in response. Sakuno was then curious. Why wasn't she talking? She then noticed a board with a marker pen around her neck. It took a while for her to realize that she was mute. Ryomi noticed this, she started writing down on her board and shows it to Sakuno.

**Yes, I'm mute but don't worry, it's fine!**

Sakuno gladly sighed and nodded while giving a smile. Ryomi happily return the smile. Tomo then joins and introduced herself to Ryomi. They were having a nice conversation until then Inui announced, "Last one to finish, drinks my New and Improved Drink!" Inui then pulled out a pitcher of the Improved Penal Tea out of nowhere. Ryomi's eyes gleamed as she saw the tastiest juice! Others cower from the drink.

"NYA!? I'M NEVER DRINKING THAT!!" shouted Eiji as he ran so fast. The regulars run to catch up. Ryomi who noticed her brother going over to the racquet and handing it to Kawamura then all of the sudden-

"BURNING!! ORA BURNING! OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Kawamura as he swung his racquet making a free path. Ryoma follows the free path and runs past all of them. The regulars are ticked off as he called his name, "ECHIZEN!"

"Mada-Mada Dane! Senpai-tachi!" shouted Ryoma as he continues running. Soon on, the regulars caught up to him. They turn and vault to the finish and then-

_A tie…It's a tie…out of 9 people it's a tie…this is not a normal school…_

Yes indeed, it was a tie. The regulars sat down on the ground panting as their sore bodies ache so much. Ryomi goes over to her brother and hands him a Ponta drink. "Domo, Ryomi" said Ryoma as he gladly took it and drinks it. Ryomi puts up a smile.

"Nya! I want one!" said Eiji, as he was now jealous. He wished that he had a cute little sister like Ryomi. Momo was also jealous.

"Oi, what about me?" Momo asked.

"Mada-Mada Dane, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai" said Ryoma as he took another sip of his can, which made the two childish regulars even jealous. "Oh, Ryomi" said Ryuzaki as she came by. Ryomi gave a smile to greet her.

"I've heard you weren't any of your classes to day," said Ryuzaki. Ryomi just sheepishly smiles and rubbed the back of her head for embarrassing herself.

"Seriously, that's a very nasty habit you have" Ryomi starts writing down and shows.

**It's called a hobby!**

Ryuzaki sighs and continues, "Well, whatever you call it, you need to get rid of that".

**I'll try my best!**

"Good, now, let's go write down your entry form" said Ryuzaki. "Entry form?" Inui asked, as he was curious of which entry form. Ryuzaki shook her head sadly.

"Isn't it obvious? She's joining the club,"

"The Girls' Tennis club?" Momo asked. Eiji feels down. "Nya, I won't be able to see her around," whines Eiji. Fuji puts on a frown, he won't be seeing his new friend that long. "It is understandable, she is a girl" said Inui as he wrote down data. Ryuzaki let out a frustrated sigh while Ryomi and Ryoma snickered.

"No, she'll be joining this club! The BOYS' Tennis Club" said Ryuzaki. This shock everyone except the Echizen twins of course.

"EH!?"

"Come along, Ryomi" said Ryuzaki. Ryomi nodded then bow her head to the others and then catches up to her new couch. "Ne, how good is she, Echizen?" Fuji asked. Ryoma confidentially answers, "A lot more than you think".

"You should have seen her Fuji! She destroyed Bragging Gorilla!" said Eiji.

"That's not my nickname!" shouted Horio.

Ryoma smirks once again as he said, "Mada-Mada Dane"

* * *

Voting: (NO YAOI! Or YURI!)

Eiji/Ryomi – 8

Tezuka/Ryomi – 7

Fuji/Ryomi – 4

Yuuta/Ryomi – 3

Kevin/Ryomi – 2

Kaidoh/Ryomi – 1

Akutsu/Ryomi – 1 (friend)

Kirihara/Ryomi – 1 (friend)

No pairings – 1

Notes: Suggest any _appropriate_ parings you want.

Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

1. I had never ever had these many reviews before.

2. I like the idea of Ryomi and Akutsu being friends, MayokoUraine; I'll take it.

3. If anyone would like to put any good ideas, that'd be great, I'm running out of it.

Nicknames:

1. Fuji Creepy Tensai

2. Eiji Neko-chan

3. Tezuka Sensei

4. Momo Momoshiri

5. Kaidoh Nice Mamushi

6. Inui Data Freak

7. Kawamura Yin & Yang

8. Oishi – Oka-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

"Hello" – talk

'_Hello_' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy

"**Hello**" – speaking English

* * *

It was Saturday today; Ryomi woke up and saw it was 7:30. 

_I thought I had the alarm ready on 6:30_ (Note: She is a morning person)

Ryomi then had a feeling who it was that turned it off but was not sure. She does sometime forget to do things she wants to do. She carefully goes over to Karupin and pokes him. Karupin slowly rises and stretch then greets his owner's sister.

"Meow!"

Ryomi holds the alarm clock in front of Karupin and points at it.

_Karupin, do you know who turn my alarm clock off?_

Since Karupin is a smart cat and he completely understand what Ryomi meant; he meows and his tail points at his little owner sleeping on the ground with a sleeping bag. Ryomi was fill with rage.

_So it WAS Onii-san!_

Ryomi tries to calm her anger down so then she won't burn anything near to her. She walks over to her brother and leans over to prod his head.

_Onii-san…you've done something…unforgivable_

Ryoma quickly wakes up and backs away from his demented little sister. He has no idea what's gotten into her. Wait, he remembered last night that he turned off the alarm clock. '_Shimata!_' Ryoma regrets that he did such a thing.

_Onii-san…_

"G-gomen, Ryomi, I didn't know" said Ryoma. Ryomi sighed in frustration. She'll just have to skip the mistake her big brother made and went on to the main point why she wanted to wake up in 6:30.

_Onii-san, I'd like to go to the mall_

"That's why you woke me up?" Ryoma asked.

_Third part of it_ Ryomi says it in an angered voice. Ryoma notes to himself 'Never touch the alarm clock again'

_Ne! Onii-san!!_

"Alright, alright" said Ryoma as he gets up and went to get ready. Ryomi gave herself a satisfied smile as she went to get ready too. After they got ready, they went downstairs and eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Ryomi, Ryoma! I made your favorite breakfast today! Oba-san had an emergency meeting, she had to leave early today" said Nanako as she placed their food in front of them and the twins start eating.

"So what are you two going to do today, hm?" Nanako asked as she went to finish cooking. "We're going to do the mall today," said Ryoma. Ryomi wanted to speak but she couldn't and that's what hurts her. Ryoma could feel her pain, which made him sad too. After all, they are twins and just because they share telepathy don't mean that they don't have a strong bond with each other. "That's so nice! A brother and sister time! Hey, how about Onii-san and I come too? By the way, where is he?" Nanako asked.

They glanced around and saw Aoshi with Nanjiroh reading the newspaper. Ryoma and Ryomi gave uninterested looks or like saying are-you-stupid? Nanako, who knew the idea of the newspaper, she went over to make sure if it was what she thought and what do you know it is.

"OOOH! Onii-san! Oji-san!" shouted Nanako as she grabbed the magazine. "Eh! Nanako! Give it back!" shouted Nanjiroh. "Why Nanako? Why?" Aoshi asked so sadly. The twins were done with their breakfast and decided to leave the fiasco but they brought their racquets with them just in case. (Remember? Aoshi from the first chapter of this story?)

Ryoma and Ryomi were having a mental conversation with each other, Ryoma decided to talk telepathically, it'll be easier even though he'll loose concentration to where he's going. Just as they passed through the Tennis Store, Inui was right across the street, right in front of a bookstore when suddenly he saw the Echizen Twins. They have their racquets with them! Are they going to play tennis? Inui quickly calls Eiji.

"Nya, moshi-moshi!"

"Eiji, would you to come with me and take notes on Echizen and his sister, Ryomi?" Inui asked. Eiji got excited. He's gonna see her again! "Nya! Where are you?" Eiji asked as he ran through an alley. "In front of the book…" Inui stopped as he saw Eiji came out of the alley. Eiji saw him. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Well…that was fast" said Inui. Eiji then spotted Ryoma and Ryomi walking with each other. "Nya! That's so cute! Brothers and sisters! Kawaii! Kawaii!" shouted Eiji. Inui noticed that Ryoma or Ryomi did not hear Eiji's shouts. "Hmm…85 percent they're telepathically talking," said Inui. Eiji just forgot that the Echizen twins have telepathy. "Nya! I forgot! Nya! They're gonna play tennis! Nya, I wanna watch!" said Eiji.

Therefore, the two scouts went ahead, following the twins, which lead to another bookstore. "Nya, why didn't they just went to the book store you were in, Inui?" Eiji asked. "Hmm, interesting…" said Inui.

They sneakily go over to watch what they were doing. Ryoma and Ryomi were checking at an address book. They were finding something and then Ryomi looked happy. It seems she found what she's been looking for. Ryoma nodded and went to the employee on the cash register to ask him something. Inui and Eiji could not hear since they're outside. They watched the employee nod and hands Ryoma a paper and a pen. Ryomi comes up and points at the following address at the address book. Ryoma starts writing down the address, after that, hands the pen back to the employee and said thanks. The twins left the bookstore and continue.

Inui and Eiji come out at the alley. "Hmm, 78 percent that they are going somewhere that's worthwhile," said Inui. "When are they going to play tennis?!" Eiji shouted. "Oi, Inui-senpai, Eiji-senpai, what are you two doing?" Momo asked who came by. "Nya! Momo! Don't you want to see Ochibi and Ryomi-chan play tennis!?" shouted Eiji. "Eh!? That'd be so cool!" said Momo. "Hmm, they will eventually play tennis, let's keep following," said Inui as he scribble on his notebook nonstop.

They follow the Echizen twins once again this time with another scout, Momo. So now, the three scouts ventured off to follow the mysterious twins. The twins stopped at this shop called, "Kage's Antiques".

"Eh? I didn't know, Echizen likes antiques!" said Momo.

"Nya! Ochibi likes antiques?" Eiji asked.

"Ii data, 95 percent that it's Ryomi's idea" said Inui.

Momo, Eiji, and Inui went into the store without being caught by the Echizen twins. They saw Ryomi astonished at a small sculpture of two dragons on the counter. A red dragon that breathes out fire and a white dragon that breathes out ice. Ryoma was also interested at the sculpture, he even smiled at it.

"Nya, Ochibi is smiling" Eiji whispered but what he really saw was Ryomi's smile.

"That's scary…yet I'm so glad" Momo whispered back.. "Ii…data" Inui murmured as he scribbles fast on his notebook.

Ryomi carefully placed her little fingers on the small sculpture, fingering the design. Ryoma does the same then check the price tag. From what Eiji could see with his perfect eye vision, he sees that the price caused 20,000 yen ( Note: In America it's almost about 400 dollars). A little sculpture like that caused that much?!

"Nya…that thing caused 20,000 yen"

"eh? You serious?" Momo asked.

"Hmm…87 percent strange why it caused so much…"

Ryoma and Ryomi then took out a pouch and check their money.

_Ne Onii-san, I have…7,000 yen, what do you have?_

"Just 8,000 yen, meaning we only have 15,000; not enough to pay for it," said Ryoma. Ryomi looks down. She really wanted it. It pains Eiji's little heart to see her sad. Eiji was about to go and offer some money but then a shopkeeper came by to the twins.

"Good morning, to you both, how may I help you?" the Shopkeeper asked.

"Umm, nothing, we're just about to leave" said Ryoma.

"Oh, it seems like you both wanted this small crafted dragon. I know it's in great shape but believe or not it's 2,000 years old, It was found in one of the volcanoes of Hawaii. It's said to represent the powerful of the two dragons of earth a hundred million years ago. Some people say it's just a legend but the truth is it's real" said the shopkeeper.

_How'd it end up in your shop?_

"How'd it end up in your shop?" Ryoma asked for Ryomi. The shopkeeper paused for a moment to remember. "Hmm, well, honestly, as I remembered when I was just a kid before I inherited this antique shop, a man came in the house and talked to my father. He looked like a well profitable man. He gave this sculpture to my father and said 'If you ever see a bundle of twins coming in to your shop with interests of this sculpture, give it to them' and with that he left" said the shopkeeper.

…_is it?_ Ryomi asked.

_No…Impossible…_ said Ryoma.

"Well, it seems like you two must be the first bundle of twins who came into my store so…" the shopkeeper grabs the sculpture and checked it out on the register, puts it in a bag and then gives to Ryomi. Ryomi's face gleams with joy. "You're giving it to us for free?" Ryoma asked. "Yup, my father had kept his word and now I kept his word him, now have a great day!" said the shopkeeper.

"Thank you" said Ryoma and Ryomi bows to thank him. The Echizen twins both left the store. Eiji and Momo start to follow but saw Inui not following. "Oi, Inui-senpai" said Momo. "Hmm…something's not right…" said Inui as he just shrug and follows. '_I'll try to find some things here in this shop next time, something just not seem to fit right here…_' Inui thought as they continue on to their journey. Mean while, the shopkeeper goes to the back and lets out his mischievous smile.

He softly cackled quietly and said to himself, "the dragons are back…the dragons are back…"

He quickly went to the phone and dialed number. After a while to wait, the phone picks up.

"_What?! Who is this?! I'm busy!"_ shouted a female voice on the phone.

"Scorn, it's me" said the shopkeeper with a different voice this time.

"_Hughes? What do you want? Like I said, I'm busy!" _said Scorn.

"The dragons…I've met them"

"_What?! Where are they?!"_

"Calm down, calm down, you'll have your chance soon. Anyway, their names are Echizen Ryoma, you know, that tennis freshman prodigy from Seigaku?"

_"Him? That runt? They haven't even begin their transformation!"_

"Not yet to say the least and with him is his twin sister though…it seems like she's mute"

"_Doesn't matter, I'll pay them a visit at Friday, what school was it again?"_

"Seishun Academy School, I think"

_"Better be, bye"_

"Bye" Hughes put down the phone and laughs. "Soon…Soon…the world will belong to the seven priests and this time we'll win this…"

* * *

Voting Pairings Result: 

Eiji/Ryomi – 10

Tezuka/Ryomi – 10

Fuji/Ryomi – 5

Yuuta/Ryomi – 4

Kaidoh/Ryomi – 3

Kevin/Ryomi – 2

Atobe/Ryomi – 1

No pairings – 2

Notes: Suggest any _appropriate_ parings you want.

Please review!


End file.
